


Blue Blossoms

by OtherworldlyCitizen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I can't believe I was able to write something, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, necroplanet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherworldlyCitizen/pseuds/OtherworldlyCitizen
Summary: Fields of blue flowers and statues. What does Megatron need to show Optimus on this mysterious planet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightCaptivator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/gifts).



> Hey guys this is my first fic! It's pretty small and pretty much just a drabble, but hey! I hope y'all will like it!
> 
> Special thanks to StarlightCaptivator for helping me out in so many ways! You're the best hun!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

“Megatron, why did you bring me here?”

 

“I… I need to show you something, Optimus.”

 

“Of course, old friend.”

 

The two mechs walked along a grassy field. Statues of various bots stood tall with small blue flowers scattered around them. Some of the statues were littered with them while others had nothing. Optimus gazed at the intricate detail of each of the statues, occasionally recognizing some of the bots on display. A soft wind rustled the petals and slowly moved the clouds along the cerulean sky.

 

Megatron took a slight lead, trying not to leave Optimus too far behind. The gray mech glanced over and his gaze was met with a slight smile, to which he shyly gave one in return, but a sense of sadness seemed to reside within his face. As they treaded further, no more statues were within sight, instead more flowers seemed to take their place. Optimus looked around at this sight to behold, everywhere he looked was a massive sea of blue flora. And in the center was a statue of himself, all by its lonesome.

 

Optimus placed his hand on Megatron’s shoulder, “Megatron, I… What is all of this?”

 

"Optimus... Each of these flowers shows a different life that you've impacted." Megatron glanced away and let out a deep sigh, "We've both made so many mistakes during the war - ones we can never take back - and this is a reminder. I... I sincerely hope both of us can learn from this."

 

Optimus looked at the seemingly endless ocean of blue. “I-I never realized how much destruction was on my part. And in the end… It wasn’t even worth it. Nothing could have been worth all of those lives.”

 

Red eyes met with blue. “At least something good came out of the war,” Megatron started, “We now have a chance to create the world that a miner and an officer once dreamed of. A world without prejudice, a world where everyone can have a chance.” He softly grabbed Optimus’ hand, black fingers interlaced with blue. “You and I can make it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! I might eventually continue this if I get the inspiration!


End file.
